


Caught

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: The Fine Dining Experience [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Written for the 100 Words/Food comment_fic prompt: Stargate Multiverse, Any, restaurant AU.Time for a stern reprimand from the boss.





	Caught

Evan and Ronon looked sheepish as hell as they sat across from John, waiting to be reprimanded.  
  
“Aiden said he found you guys in the meat walk-in.”  
  
“Sir –” Evan began.  
  
“Well –” Ronon challenged.  
  
“I don’t wanna hear it.” John growled, trying to fight back laughter. He let both of them stew a bit longer before letting out a very unprofessional giggle.  
  
“Why would I, of all people, care that you were caught making out? Just don’t let it interfere with your job. Can you do that?”  
  
Both of them nodded.  
  
“Good. Now get back to work.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Evan beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
